The Observations of The Unrequited
by wolfwynd
Summary: Grantaire watches Enjolras and muses.


I pick up the bottle and tip the brown liquid down my throat for about the 1000 time that night. The amber burnt its way down and settled warmly in my stomach - Whiskey the drink of the soul. Adjusting my drunken gaze upwards my eyes settled blearly onto your form - even under the kiss of St. Bacchus, you are all I see.

You are giving rousing speech - several young men sitting wide eyes and slack jawed up at you - all ready to follw the "Pied Piper of Paris" into the very pits of hell if needs be. You are giving it you all, all your emotions set free when you have an audience - your very words could make the heavens weep if they care to listen. When 'off-stage' you carry on the role of 'immortal' more marble than man - unwilling to let anything or anyone penetrate the hard exterior that you place around yourself - the God Apollo addressing his followers. But I see who you really are Enjolras.

In your eyes I see who you really are - instead of the role that the strive for independance has given you. I see the blonde haired, blue eyed, unsure, somewhat reluctant leader that the Republic have chosen to lead them into the new world. But deep inside Enjolrad, you are just an insecure little boy - you know it as well as I do, you can fool most people but not me Marcelin.

My vision swam slightly as I attempted to stand and walk over to you as you stepped off the table you used as a makeshift podium. Your blue eyes met my dark and you again slip into your role, your features staining with disgust and loathing but your eyes pleaded for something more. I shake my head inwardly and carry on the facade - the masquarade continuing as you pelt me with insults which I take willingly because I know that eventually it will be me that you come to when your world falls down around ears whether you know and acknowledge the fact or not. Because it is always me who is always around Marcelin, it is me who will eventually save you from yourself and everything that they have made you.

I watched intently as you run your fingers absent mindedly through your hair and I wish for that one moment that it was me that your hands carrassed, because it is me who cares Marcelin. I could scream it til I'm blue in the face but you never see me at all. I love you Marcelin...

I mumble under my breath, more for my benefit that anyone elses. I'm not quite sure what I said but the next minute I'm on the floor, blood coming in rivers from my nose and my head slightly more sober than before as I watch black spots form and dance before my eyes. I look up with a shocked look on my face, my mouth forming a silent 'o', my brows knitted in complete and utter confusion. You stare down at me, your face a perfect mask of calm and coldness but your eyes flash cobalt blue, filled with something I've not seen before - it couldn't be. Swallowing slowly I try to quell the emotions that rise within me like a tide.

You extend your hand to me and I realise that it was you who had struck me, your knuckles already bruising from the impact. I take it and you pull me to my feet again quickly - my legs threatening to send me back from whense I came due to the amount of alcohol still in my bloodstream.

I was still in shock as you led me out of the bar quickly and roughly, meeting nobody's eyes as you did so, your manner cool and distance - made of marble as always. One hand dug painfully into my back and the other led the way as you took me round the corner where all was dark and silent, the pale moon the only lightsource. You shove me roughly forward and turn me to face you. My eyes slowly travel up your body, and a have to catch my breath as I reach your eyes. I expect to see anger and coldness but instead they take my breath away. You grab my head and pull it towards yours - our lips meeting in the middle. Your insecure but persistance, making my senses reel and my blood turn to liquid fire.

You break the kiss and look at me and for once I can see the tenderness behind your cold exterior, the frightened little boy that you really are, and I fall in love with you all over again. The wandering soul in the darkness, waiting for someone to take hold. Am I dreaming?

You kiss me again, slightly more sure of yourself as you cup the back of my head and pull me closer. You back me up against the wall and your eyes are darkned with the lust that runs through your veins. I must be dreaming...?

In the darkness we met, and in the darkness you left and I am left shocked, confused but warm. If this never happens again, you are my life Marcelin, my love. I know nothing of this night shall ever pass your lips to anyone else but it doesn't matter. I have all I need for a lifetime and never forget Marcelin, I know who you are... 


End file.
